Corruptids
Corruptids are a class of varied creatures created by the presence of pure Amenite. They inhabit the inner and outer regions of the Nether and they inhabit the Greenfield area in general. They are hostile towards any other creature outside their class and they are incredibly adaptive and mutative. Some have shown highly advanced levels of intelligence and even language capabilities. Origin In the Nether: Due to the current state of the nether most of its history has been lost, but it is speculated that Corruptids had their origins in the Nether with ancient giant amenite creatures once inhabiting the underground amenite Lakes as can be seen by the fossilized remains of an unidentified amenite creature in the mostly dried up soulsand cavers near the Hellfire Peninsula. However after huge climate changes went on in the planet said lakes dried up leaving only Soulsand behind and small amenite pools in underground caverns. The only known remaining modern natural species being The Amenite Horror with the possibility of Soul Strays being a distant natural relative In Earth and Greenfield: Their Exact Origins are unknown. But UNITY Contamination had been documented as early as 2038, with a patient dying in a hospital after coming in contact with a sample brought in from a smaller less stable portal. However no further mutations occured until 2051, when Bol Industires started experimenting with Amenite reactions in living beings, eventually creating the Agonized Golems in 2054 after directly injecting a mixture of pure amenite and Iridium into a human test subject Most of the Corruptids came by thanks to Impact #048 in Prosper whereby an unidentified unique missile came by, crashed and seemingly "went null" when it landed, thus causing no explosion and leaving behind what seemed to be a miraculous small leak of amenite fuel onto the shattered concrete street that provided an early proto population center for the recent survivors of the apocalypse who used said amenite to power nearby generators, this didnt prove to be the case however as it turns out the missile had landed by *sheer* luck on a major water pipeline, contaminating the water in the entire nearby area with high concentrations of amenite, which slowly crept onto the nearby utilities and into any water source thus contaminating all the remaining inhabitants who slowly mutated into Class 2 Corruptids and formed the Prosper Chapter of the Corrupt Legion, eventually the soil itself was contaminated and odd trees began to form from cracks in the concrete with small watered down amenite pools forming in some areas in the surface. Unlike common belief by inhabitants, Amenite Horrors were not brought into earth by the Resonance Rift caused by the Citadel's Unstable Nether portal, which is why they cant be found in other areas of the archipelago unlike Nagas or Eldars, they were likely created by the increased leaked Amenite ammounts found in Greenfield after the Balefire Bombing in late 2056 as detailed by some salvaged documents found in the Naga Research Outpost dating back from 2057 when Prosper was beginning to experience a first outburst of Unity Contamination and a rising Amenite Horror problem Biology Corruptids are known for their very dark purple near black skin, with sometimes small pores leaking out a purple substance or very bright pink patterns, when they posses eyes they are usually yellow colored Most Corruptids both class 1 and 2 are Heliophobes, prefering dark spaces, and only tend to come out at night, or when outside, they tend to hang out in spots with shade until the sun sets. This does not mean they are harmed by it however as in fact if forced, they will endure it and Amenite horrors have been shown to hop between patches of shade if provoked enough, and even flat out running for small distances in plain sunlight trying to catch nearby prey. Being directly descended from Amenite, most Corruptids inflict UNITY II damage, usually ranging from 5-20 seconds which can prove fatal in short doses. Corruptids are considered a High Threat Hostile Npc, due to the previously mentioned effect and due to them being very aggressive and territorial, and their associated faction is one of the few which are hostile towards every other faction with the exception of The Lifeless, who they are neutral towards. Making them one of the most dangerous classes of Npc the player can face, with some enemies causing trouble for even near or Game End Players with the most dangerous single npc belonging to this class as well (Agonized Titan) Corruptids are shown to be somewhat social, and even having a somewhat primitive society forming, with different species being friendly towards other members of the same class There's a third, less prominent branch of corruptids known as class 3, this includes all those affected by the Pink Cloud and its sequels, or created by similar yet different experiments such as the Goddess or Alen Members Class 1: - Amenite Horror - Soul Stray (possibly) Class 2: - Amenite Fallen -Amenite Mutations (Eldar, Naga, etc) -Amenite Growth -Amenite Charger -Amenite Horror -Agonized Golem -Agonized Titan -Amenite Leech -Amenite Hunter Class 3: -Pink Cloud Ghouls (all variants) -Pink Cloud Haunters -The Goddess -The Thinker -Alen Possible Class 4: -The Lifeless (all variants) Trivia * Corruptids were originally meant to appear in the cancelled expansion "Hard Sunshine" however they got worked upon further and were eventually integrated into the core map midway through development, replacing the haunters that were originally supposed to inhabit prosper and adding a new completely different faction made up of never before seen creatures * Despite Class 1 corruptids being of netherian origin, neither class 1 or 2 are classified as such, thus they are null to the Bonus Damage of Melee Weapons with Anti Netherian properties * It is highly debated whether or not haunters are part of the Corruptid Class, due to them being also originated from Amenite which opens the possibility of a Fifth Class in the Corruptid Group, however due to their many differences, different behaviors and the very unexplained nature of haunters, it is likely this question will never be answered or hinted further